He is Adopted!
by Trouble101 Loki Laufeyson
Summary: It all started when Thor read a book about annoying your little brother. He continues to annoy me (Loki) by saying, "He is adopted!" and it bothers me. -Loki


He is Adopted!

~Loki Laufeyson

**Day One:**

Lately Thor has been annoying me by constantly and randomly saying, "He is adopted!"

It all started when he was actually reading a book. I was doing my homework and I just happened to glance at the fact that he wasn't even looking at the book, he was looking at me. All I could see was his eyes and up. But I could tell Thor was smiling mischievously. Then his eyes slowly crept down and looked back at the book.

I lifted an eyebrow. I went back to my school and suddenly he said really loud,

"HE IS ADOPTED!"

I jumped three feet in the air. "THOR!" I yelled.

"Did I scare you, brother?" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes!" I shouted.

During those days, I didn't know that I was adopted. Do you know what book he was reading? He was reading a book called, "How to Scare, Annoy, Tease, and Pull Pranks on Your Little Brother." And one of the tips was yelling out, "HE IS ADOPTED!"

I went back to my home work and finished my late night's study for the next morning for school. You see, mortals, I was still a young teenager; I wasn't an adult. So yes, I had to go to school.

I yawned and walked towards my bed to go to sleep, but I found a piece of paper on my pillow that read, "He is adopted!" I rolled my eyes, blew out my last candle burning of firing light and laid down closing my eyes.

"HE IS ADOPTED!" Thor's voice shouted in the darkness.

I screamed like a woman and jumped. "THOR! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Yes, brother…" he replied. "Maybe…"

"Get out!"

"You have my word, brother."

I heard footsteps and I heard the door close. He was gone and I drifted off into sleep.

**Day Two:**

I had a peaceful sleep that night, but what really got on my nerves was the fact that I woke up to Thor's face staring at me. "Thurrrrrr…" I mumbled. "Gerrrr away…" and I fell asleep again.

"HE IS ADOPTED!"

I screamed. "THOR!"

He began to laugh so hard.

"Do you think this is funny?!" I shouted in rage.

"Yes!" He said while chuckling.

Later on at school, somehow Thor managed to get out of his class and get into mine, because he just randomly kicked open the door and yelled,

"HE IS ADOPTED!" As he pointed at me.

I melted into my chair as I was humiliated when the whole class was laughing their heads off.

I became known as, "Adopted Bunny." I don't know where the bunny came from, but I hated it.

In the evening after dinner and homework, I went to the library to pick up a book for school's study. I figured Thor couldn't yell in there so I might as well.

But as I grabbed a book from the bookshelf, I thought it would be a good idea if I looked at the gap showing the other side of the shelf. No Thor.

Then his pathetic face managed to creep from the top of the bookshelf looking down at me as I read my book while standing.

"HE IS ADOPTED!" He screamed.

"Shhhhh!" said the librarian.

I jumped in horror as he chuckled quietly. "Thor," I whispered. "How did you get up there?"

"I climbed." he whispered back.

"Well get down from there!"

"Shhhh!" said the librarian

"I'll ssshhh you in the face!" I mumbled.

**Day Three:**

"HE IS ADOPTED!" He yelled while I was packing my sack for school.

I ignored him. Totally immune.

"HE IS ADOPTED!" He yelled in my class during math.

Everyone was laughing, but I ignored him and continued to finish my math sheet.

"HE IS ADOPTED!" He yelled in the library.

"Shhhh!" said the librarian.

I walked away ignoring him.

"HE IS ADOPTED!" He yelled during dinner.

"Thor, language." said mother.

"Yes, mum." He growled.

I chuckled.

"HE IS ADOPTED!" He yelled as I was sleeping during the night.

"Good night, Thor." I replied half asleep.

**Day Four:**

I walked up to my brother to confront him.

"HE IS-"

"No, I'm not." I interrupted.

His face was a look of shock.

"This whole 'he is adopted' thing has gotten old, don't know if you'd noticed, brother."

Thor was quiet. He looked like he was really thinking hard there for a moment.

"Well?" I asked.

"Huh?" he said quickly as if he had just woken up from thinking.

"It would be very kind if you would just apologize and stop saying 'he is adopted.'"

Thor thought about it for a moment. "I apologize and I promise, brother, you have my word; I will never say-"

"Thank you for apologizing!" And I quickly walked off. Thor's apologies are really annoying! He goes on for ever.

But, sadly, he payed me back. For months until it wared out, he called me "Spongies." But sometimes he still calls me that.

Ugh. Sadly my ending is tediously dull.

**THE END.**


End file.
